


Titles for a Jedi Knight

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Jedi History, Organisation, and Culture [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Just some nit-picking about my pet peeve: What do you call a Jedi Knight?





	Titles for a Jedi Knight

Ok. This is a huge pet peeve of mine, but I find it odd, (and mildly aggravating), when I read fanfics,(and there are loads of them that do this), that say this is “Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker.” I’m sorry, but you call a Knight “sir.” Correctly, it should be this is “Master Kenobi and Sir Skywalker,” if you’re going to make a point of distinguishing the rank of Knight.

It’s Initiate Skywalker, Padawan Skywalker, Sir Skywalker, and then, Master Skywalker in order of rank and title. Admittedly there is only canonical and legends evidence for the titles of initiates, padawans, and masters. However, given that the Order draws inspiration from old, (Arthurian), mythology about honourable knights and noble princesses, it only makes sense that the title for a knight, if there is one at all, would be “Sir.” I have never, ever known anyone who has been knighted to be called “Knight Anonymous.” It is “Sir Anonymous.” That is the correct title. That is all. :P


End file.
